A collection of drabbles
by Ieeerr
Summary: Drabbles. All are KendallxLogan, rating will change but it's only gonna be as M rated as it can go in a short little drabble.
1. Intro

**This will be the intro just to explain some things, I suppose. I felt like absolute shit so to get my mind off all that crap I decided I wanted to write, but I didn't have much inspiration or ideas. Online I found this 'challenge' of drabbles being _exactly_ 100 words, I tried that... _and failed. _But I like the stories I wrote, so I'll be uploading them all here. I wrote 4 today. I guess I will upload them all in the following days. I really wanted to upload them in order of writing them because I'm weird like that, but the last 2 I wrote are 'about' the Heffron Drive tour, so I'll be uploading those two first. I'll be also posting them on Tumblr, I think, so if you see them floating around, no worries about someone stealing them; It's probably me. :D **

**I wrote these from 3:30 till now, which is... 6:30, so please excuse me if they're horrible. They seem alright to me, but maybe I'm sleep drunk or something, I don't know!**

**Before I start rambling, this is all I wanted to say.**

**Enjoy!**

**OH! And it will all be Kogan. **

**Enjoy! ..again.. **


	2. I need you now

My boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt, was on Winter Tour with his band 'Heffron Drive'. He had only been gone for a couple of days, but I missed him and his incredibly comfortable and warm cuddles already.

It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone, awake and I'm thinking about Kendall. I wish I had gone with him. Who even thought it was a good idea to let him go without me?!

Here I am, another sleepless night, because I just_ can't_ sleep without him by my side.

I called him just after they finished the concert. I had told him I wouldn't call again, but I just have to hear his voice, or better, see his face, feel his touch, smell his scent.

I grab my phone and dialed Kendall's number again.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, worry in his voice.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. I was just lying awake, thinking about you."

"Hmm, what were you thinking?" I know he's teasing me.

"Nothing like that-"

"_That's new._" I hear him say quickly. _  
_

"Shut up! ..I just miss you. And I.. um, I.. might have found out I don't sleep that well without you by my side." Somehow I was embarrassed to say this.

"I know what you mean." Kendall said, all teasing and playfulness out of his voice.

"Can I please join you on tour?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate. "I'll get someone to get you right now. Pack your bags, someone will be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"Will you not get in trouble?"

"No, it'll be fine, they will understand. I promise."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me, I'm sure he could hear the smile in my voice.

"I love you, Logan. See you soon, okay."

"Okay. And I love you too."

**The end.**


	3. I really love him

_Day one of the Heffron Drive Winter Tour._

Dustin and I had just finished our first concert of this tour. It had been an excited but tiring day, so as soon as everything was done, we found ourselves in the bunk beds of the tour bus. We were both lying on the top bed of the two bunks beds as talked about how great the audience was, and about how this tour was going to be absolutely amazing.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I sighed unintentionally.

"What are you thinking about?" Dustin asked.

"Logan." I responded.

"How are you guys?"

I rolled onto my side, hands clamped together in between my head and the mattress. I looked at Dustin. He was lying on his back, hands underneath his head as he looked at the 'ceiling'.

"We're great. Never been better." I said happily.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I really love him."

Dustin smiled at me.

"I can see you do. I have seen it ever since you two met, even before you told me you two were dating. I saw he was making you happy."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn up a little bit.

"Yes. You're always smiling when you're around him, and he's always smiling around you too. It's really special what you two have." Dustin sighed. "Sometimes I'm jealous of your guys' relationship. You two just seem so perfect."

"We aren't always perfect though. We fight, we have our troubles. But at the end of the day, we talk a lot, we're honest with each other, we respect each other's wishes. We love each other very much. I wouldn't know what to do without him. I don't even wanna think about a life without Logan by my side."

"Make sure you don't lose him, then." Dustin smiled.

"Logan is my one and only love, if it was up to me, we won't ever leave each other's sides again."

We fell quiet again and I sighed once more.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss him a lot." I yawned.

"Get some sleep. The sooner you sleep, the sooner it'll be tomorrow, the sooner you'll see your little Logie again." Because yes, only the very first concert of the tour would be missed by Logan, for all the following concert, he would be right there.

I smiled. "Thank you, Dustin. See you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night, Ken."

I turned to my other side and let sleep take over.

**The end.**


	4. Wrecking ball

"Oh my god, Logan. You're never gonna guess what someone wanted me to sign earlier!" I said while I embraced my boyfriend as I saw him just after the Heffron Drive Winter Tour Meet and Greet.

"What, a boob?" He answered.

"_No_!" I squealed, letting him go and looking into his eyes. He was smirking.

"Fucking_ this_!" I told him, showing him my phone. I had made a picture of the picture the girl wanted to get signed. He took my phone and looked at the picture, "I almost pied my pants when I saw it, I laughed SO hard, Logan. So hard."

Logan started to laugh loudly as he looked at a photo-shopped picture of himself sitting on my giant wrecking ball head. "I have to admit, it's pretty damn hilarious."

"Right!"

"People are getting crazier and crazier." Logan chuckled.

"As long as they're having fun. It doesn't bother me." I smiled as I pulled him into a hug again.

"Doesn't bother me either, it's pretty funny." He smiled into my shoulder.

I gave him an Eskimo kiss and kissed his forehead before I let him go, I needed to go get ready for my concert. And my #1 Fan had to get ready for some fangirling.

**The end.**


	5. Byebye

"Mmmm, yes, baby." My boyfriend sighed. He was leaning against the wall of an airport-bathroom stall, with me on my knees in front of him, my lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow. One of my hands was wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing slightly while moving up and down as far as I could, with the tip still in my mouth.

"Don't stop." He moaned. I hummed around his penis in response.

"So good." He sighed, his head falling against the wall of the bathroom stall.

I took him in as far as I could, the tip of his dick touching the back of my throat, making him groan loudly. People must have heard us, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Not gonna last much longer." He mumbled in pleasure.

"Good." I said, mouth still around his manhood.

I quickened the pace of my hand moving up and down his shaft, while my other hand went to fondle with his balls, all while still sucking and licking around the top part of his dick.

"Yes, yes,_ yes_!" He groaned at one particular hard suck, and only a second later, his sperm filled my mouth. I swallowed it all.

He pulled me up after a while and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He sighed into my mouth.

"I love you too." I told him while zipping his pants back up, "I wish you didn't have to leave." I added sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to either, but we'll see each other as soon as the tour is done, okay?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He kissed me one more time and then unlocked the bathroom-stall door and walked out of it and towards the gate his fight would be leaving from. I followed him without saying anything.

He turned around one last time before going to the part I wouldn't be able to follow him into.

"See you soon, cutie. I love you."

"I love you too, and thank you for coming to see Dustin and me perform."

"Anytime." He smiled, before walking away, towards the flight bringing him back home.

"_Byebye._" I whispered to myself, as I saw Logan disappear out of my sight.

**The end.**


	6. Moonlight

I took my boyfriend out to the open field again tonight, even though it had only been a day since we had been here last.

"I love you, Logie." I said quietly as we cuddled in the grass, moonlight shining on us.

A small, adorable giggle escaped his mouth. "I love you too." He smiled. "Will we go here every night?" He quietly added.

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to glow under the moonlight, and this is the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I confirmed with a smile, getting the most beautiful, shy smile back from him.

I leaned forward and pressed a loving peck onto his soft lips. I then placed my hand on his chest, moving my thumb back and forth, making Logan sigh. I popped my other hand underneath my head, so I was able to look at the gorgeous man next to me. I knew I was smiling like a lovesick fool.

Soon, Logan was drifting off to dreamland, unlike me, because I didn't wanna miss a single second of his beauty underneath the moonlight.

**The end.**


	7. Rain

"Kendall, hurry up! It's going to rain soon!" Logan whined.

Kendall smirked as he felt the raindrops starting to fall onto his head.

"See, there you go, it's raining!"

"It's just _rain_, babe."

"I know! But I don't like_ rain_!" Logan said, mocking the way Kendall had said 'rain'. He started to walk quicker.

"Hey, not so fast!" Kendall ran up to Logan and wrapped his arms around him, making them stop moving completely.

"Kendall, what are you doing? We're getting wet, and we'll get cold and _ugh,_ just let me go so we can get home as fast as possible." Logan tried to wiggle himself out of Kendall's grip.

"Babe, stop."

"No, Kendall, you don't understand! My hair will be ruined and-" Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips.

As soon as Kendall's lips hit Logan's, the latter relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. Kendall opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forwards, easily finding Logan's. They shared as passionate, sweet kiss, in the middle of the street, while the rain continued to fall on them.

The need for air became too great so they pulled apart. They looked each other in the eyes as hands found hands, and fingers intertwined. They were both smiling.

"I just wanted to do that." Kendall whispered sweetly, "Let's get us home now."

**The end.**


	8. Favorite color

"What's your favorite color?" Kendall asked Logan out of the blue.

Logan chuckled, "Random much?"

"Sorry. I'm just looking at you in this white button up shirt with the black tie and this grey vest," Kendall touched the pieces of clothing as he mentioned them. "And I realized how much I love these colors on you."

Logan smiled, "My favorite color is green."

"Why's that?" Kendall asked cutely.

Logan squinted his eyes playfully, "Are you playing dumb?"

"No, I'm not." Kendall said, holding his hands up to prove his innocence.

"You really don't know?"

"No?"

Logan shook his head and looked down in 'fake'-disappointment.

"Is it weird that I don't know?"

"_Yes!_" Logan squeaked. "Go look in the mirror!"

As Kendall walked to the mirror he rambled on, "I swear to god, if I have this huge ugly_ green_ zit on my face..." he didn't finish his sentence, "-_Oh_. It's my eyes, isn't it?" He asked softly, looking at Logan.

Logan just nodded.

Kendall walked back towards Logan and wrapped his arms around him. "That's so adorable, Logie." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear.

"But not as adorable as your face when you realized I was talking about your eyes." Logan whispered back.

**The end.**


	9. Tumblr

"Hey, Kendall." I said, trying to get my boyfriend's attention.

"What is it, Logie?" He asked as he looked towards me.

"Have you ever heard of this_ 'Tumblr'_ site?"

"Uhh, yeah, why?" Kendall seemed a bit embarrassed, shocked, _caught_ even.

"Someone on twitter sent me a link to this one," I thought of the world, ".._fanfiction _thing on tumblr, and it's almost as if they were looking at us as we were doing it, it's that close to what we did the other night. It's kinda creepy." I shuddered.

I saw Kendall swallow, "Oh really, that's weird." He chuckled nervously, before, "I uh.. I have to go run to the shop real quick. See you in a bit!" He was up and sprinting towards the door within seconds. I reacted quickly.

"Ho, you! Stop right there!" I raised voice as I followed him towards the door.

He stopped in front of the door, with the doorknob in his hands. He slowly turned around and giggled uncomfortably as he came face-to-face with me. He let go of the doorknob and raised his hands to cup my cheeks. "Don't you look adorable today." He said before leaning forward, pecking my lips. I kissed back. I felt him pushing me backwards until the back of my legs his to couch. He pushed me down and crawled on top of me. "I want you."

"Oh yeah?" I teased.

"So bad." He whispered into my neck, in between nibbles, one hand in my hair and the other still cupping my cheek.

"You want me because_ you want me_, or do you want me so that you'll have a nice little_ fanfiction_ again?"

Kendall stopped all movements and slowly sat up straight. His hand still positioned as if it was cupping my cheek, his lips still pursed.

He let out the most awkward chuckle I had ever heard.

"_Logieswillieismine _is the best url you could come up with?" I smirked.

"Uhhhh, well.. uhhhm.." He giggled nervously.

I was silent for quite some time and I looked at him weirdly, just to mess with him a bit.

I finally broke into a smile and said, "I think it's cute. And it _is_ yours, so no worries, okay."

It was like a huge weight fell off of Kendall and he finally relaxed. "_God!_ You're a dick! I was freaking out so much!"

"Awh, I'm sorry." I leaned up, wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him down, hugging him tightly.

We lied there for a long period of time, just cuddling.

"_Logiebearschmidt _is a much better url." I whispered into his ear, breaking the silence.

He gasped and froze. I pushed him off me and and looked into his eyes as he started at me, I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly distanced myself from him.

"Let's go to the shop now, yeah?" I squeaked before I turned around and ran towards the door and out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind me. I knew Kendall was about to scream his head off.

I giggled uncontrollably as I heard him, "_LOGAN, YOU'RE SO FUCKING-_" and then the front door slammed shut.

**The end.**


	10. Baby names

It had been a little over a year since Logan and Kendall had found a surrogate mother. They had agreed on finding a woman who looked like Logan; Brown eyes, brown hair and preferably with dimples too. That way Kendall's sperm would be inserted in her, so that the little one_ might_ get a little bit of both. And sure enough, they found a woman who could easily pass as Logan's twin. She was happy she could help such an 'Adorable and perfect couple' like Kendall and Logan.

Throughout the pregnancy, Kendall and Logan wanted updates on how everything went, but they didn't want to know anything about gender; they wanted it to be a surprise. Unfortunately the name led to many many arguments, but luckily they agreed eventually.

...

"I like Elin if the baby is a girl." Logan said.

Kendall scrunched his face. "No. I love the name Isabelle."

"What about Elin Isabelle?" Logan suggested.

"Maybe." Kendall smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Logan's forehead.

"And if it's a boy?" Kendall then asked.

"I love the name Daniel. Or Finn, or Riley."

"I like them too. Finn would be my favorite though. What do you think about Sky?" Kendall asked.

"Sky. _Sky._" He repeated. "I like it." Logan smiled.

"So.. Girl would be-" Logan started but was interrupted by Kendall.

"Elin Isabelle"

"You sure you like it?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "I love it, sweetie."

Logan smiled and then said, "And boy would be.. Sky?"

"Yes." Kendall answered.

...

Kendall and Logan just had a call; The labor had started.

They jumped in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as they could. They all but ran through the hospital towards the room their little angel would be brought into the world in. As the boys arrived at the room, they were both panting heavily. They took a moment to calm down, before going inside to support and maybe even help.

After no more than an hour, both boys had been in complete shock, as two gorgeous little girls came into the world.

"_Twins._" Kendall whispered in shock.

Kendall and Logan shared a look and then smiled at each other.

"Elin and Isabelle." They said at the same time, before the tears of all three people in the room started to flow.

**The end.**


	11. Single bed

"Logan, get in here!" I whined, my arms stretched out.

"It won't fit!"

"Yes, it will. Just come here!"

Logan sighed, "Fine."

I cheered a little as I lifted the blanket up. "Come in, come in. " I sang happily.

Logan lied down and held on to me for dear life. I shifted, making him squeal and hold onto me even tighter, which I didn't think was even possible. "Kendall! It doesn't fit! I'm gonna fall!"

"_God_, you're such a drama queen!" I giggled. "You'll be fine okay, I'm here, and my butt is hanging over the edge, you have enough space over there. And do you really think I would let you fall?"

"Hold me tighter." He whispered.

I moved my hands and pulled every part of him towards my body while he adjusted his arms too; We couldn't be closer if we tried.

"You better?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you." He sighed into my neck.

I got a smile on my face as I thought of a way to mess with my boyfriend a little. I started to rock us back and forth.

Surprisingly he didn't freak out at all: he started to giggle and even wiggle along. He made me smile and giggle too, and soon we were both giggling and laughing uncontrollably as we clung to each other and rolled from one side of the bed to the other.

"You were right, Kenny; Single beds are fun! Much more fun than I thought."

**The end.**


	12. Featuring you

Kendall was softly singing to himself, unaware that Logan was listening to him. _"You and me together make a number one record._"

It was quiet for a while as Kendall wrote something down. "_Boy you know the only song that I wanna do is featuring you._"

He wrote something down again.

_"Woho woho ooh ooh."_

"Hey Kendall, what are you singing?" Logan asked curiously.

Kendall looked up, "Oh just something that jumped into my head just now."

"Wanna share it?"

Kendall nodded and made place for Logan next to him on the couch.

"I have this so far." Kendall said, before he started to sing the sentences he sang to himself before.

"I really like the tune of this." Logan smiled as he started to tap on his legs.

Kendall sat in silence as he looked at Logan, whose eyes were closed now, and he was humming along to the beat he was making on his legs.

Suddenly he started to sing, _"Now my heart goes boom boom boom, it's like a million notes a minute and I don't know how you did it."_

Kendall smiled and quickly wrote it down. He read it over and came up with a response, singing in time with Logan's tapping, _"Now my life's got a new soundtrack, when I sing it for you, you sing right back. No solo, we duet."_

Logan opened his eyes and smiled at Kendall, "Yes! That's amazing!"

"Let's sing what we have now?" Kendall suggested as he showed Logan his notebook.

Logan nodded and together they began to sing. After they sung what they have so far, Kendall continued, although it was more talking that actual singing, _"Hey baby, y__ou're my number one feature, I __have to write a song about you, e__very time I see you." _He quickly wrote that down.

And Logan immediately responded back,_ "I can be the melody you can be the lyrics, m__ake 'em wanna throw their hands up, e__very time they hear it."_

Kendall squealed, he _actually_ squealed, "God, Logie! This is amazing! This is so great!"

They continued to sing together, changing some lines here and there, making some things up along the way too. Within an hour they had put together a more than great song, if they could say so themselves.

As they laid cuddled up in bed that night, they both had only one thing going through their heads:_ "T__he only song that I wanna do is featuring you_" 

**The end.**


	13. Cold

"Kenny, I'm cold." I pouted.

"Come here, then." He smiled.

I rolled over in bed, until there was no space between us anymore. We laid chest to chest. We wrapped our arms around each other and he pulled me tighter against himself.

"Good?"

I shivered.

"I'll take that as a no." He chuckled. He then got up.

"No! Don't go!" I whined.

"The best way to warm someone up is naked, Loges. Get naked too." He told me.

I quickly got out of bed, undressed myself and jumped back in bed again.

"Make place, cutie." Kendall said.

I lifted the blankets and Kendall got under them. Once there he wrapped his arms around me again, but this time he also wrapped his legs around mine. We were completely strangled together and soon enough, I was finally warming up.

**The end.**


	14. Pillow fight

Kendall and Logan were jumping on their bed, giggling like little school girls with pillows in their hands. Every now and then they would swing the pillow against the other's head or body, but it was only playfully.

With one particular swing, Logan got Kendall to fall onto the bed.

"Ha! Victory!" Logan said evilly as he fell down carefully, right onto Kendall's hips.

"Do you give up?" Logan asked in a deep voice, his face hovering only millimeters above Kendall's.

"Never." Kendall whispered before swinging his pillow right against his lover's head, successfully knocking him off of himself.

"_Arrrgh_!"

Kendall had gotten up and was now running around in the house, Logan closely behind him.

"Get here, Kendall!"

"Come get me, babe." Kendall teased.

"Oh, I'll get you." Logan whispered. He quickly moved up the couch, onto the backrest and he jumped high and far, landing right on Kendall's back, piggyback-ride-style.

"Ahhh! Logan! Let me go!" Kendall giggle-screamed, as he held onto Logan's legs with both hands, pillow long forgotten.

"No way."

Kendall walked backwards, with Logan on his back, until Logan was pressed up against the wall.

"Kendall! Stop!" Logan giggled.

"What's the magic words?" Kendall sang.

"I'm not saying it!"

Kendall pressed Logan against the wall a little harder.

"Na-ah."

Kendall put even more pressure on Logan now.

"Okay, _okay_! You win, Kendall, you win!"

"_Mwuahahaha!_" Kendall laughed evilly as he stopped pushing Logan into the wall and put him back on the ground. He ran around the room with his hands up in the air. "_I win! I win! I win!_"

Logan laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "Yeah yeah, you win _this time. _Next time I'll win. That's a promise!"

"_Again?_" Logan heard Kendall giggle from the other room, because yes, after Kendall 'won', Logan would always 'promise' he'd win next time, yet it never happened.

**The end.**


	15. Spiderman vs Batman

"What do you wanna wear today, little man?" Kendall asked his 5-year-old son, Joey. "This_ boring_ blue shirt?" He asked in a deep, monotonous voice, holding up the shirt. "Or this _awesome_ Spiderman one?" He asked cheerfully, smiling brightly, grabbing the Spiderman shirt before holding it up.

"Spiderman! Spiderman!" Joey cheered, jumping up and down.

Kendall laughed. "Come here." Kendall said, motioning for Joey to come closer so he could put the shirt on.

"Looks awesome! Let's show daddy, yes?" Kendall asked once the shirt was on.

Without a word Joey exited his little bedroom. "_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_" He chanted over and over as he carefully ran towards the living room. Kendall giggled as he followed his son.

"What is it, Jo-Jo?" Logan said, smiling.

"Look at my shirt!" Joey squeaked.

Kendall grinned as he watched his son and husband.

Logan was still smiling as he knelt down and gently placed his hands on Joey's shoulders. He looked at the shirt and his face fell. He stoop up and looked at Kendall with no emotion on his face, but his eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief.

"Oh no you didn't." Logan said before he walked away.

He returned a few minutes later. He stood in the door opening with his arms folded. At first Kendall and Joey didn't notice him, so he cleared his throat.

Kendall burst out laughing as soon as he saw his husband: he was wearing his batman costume, mask included.

"Oh god, Logan. _Stop._" Kendall breathed out in between his laughs, holding his stomach. "It_ hurts._"

Logan glared at Kendall and walked over to Joey. He knelt down next to the little man and said, "You need to change your shirt."

**The end.**


	16. Mile High Club

"Hey, Kenny?" My boyfriend whispered, leaning over so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Mmm?" I hummed.

"Want a quicky?"

I gasped as my eyes went wide. "_Logan!_ We're in an _airplane!_"

"So?" Logan shrugged.

"So! We're in an airplane!" I argued, my voice raising a little bit.

Logan got up and went to sit in my lap. I looked around frantically, hoping no one was looking at us. I felt two hands grabbing my face. They kept me from moving, and forced me to look right into Logan's eyes.

He pecked my lips gently. "Everyone around us is asleep." He mumbled against my lips.

I sighed.

"Please, Kenny?" He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath.

He moved his hands towards my jeans and started to unbutton and unzip it. I gulped.

"_Right here_?"

Logan nodded. "It will be so sexy."

I bit my lip. "What if someone catches us?" I asked quietly.

"No one will catch up, cutie. But if they do that would be kinda hot."

I playfully slapped him. "Shut up!"

"If you're gonna keep being that loud, you'll wake everyone up." He warned.

I blushed.

"And I know you and how you get during sex, _my bet is on 6_." He whispered, smirking and eyes sparkling.

"6?" I questioned, confused.

He leaned forward and placed his mouth only millimeters away from my ear. "I bet 6 people will catch us."

I gasped loudly, while Logan got right to it. Without further ado, we joined the_ mile high club_.

**The end.**


	17. Sleepy

"Holy shit." Logan said sleepily. He had just woken up next to Kendall, which wasn't unusual. But waking up_ like this_ was. Kendall's hand was on Logan's chest, underneath his shirt, and Logan's own hand was tucked into Kendall's boxers.

"Mmmm, what Logie?" Kendall mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"What the fuck were we doing in our sleep?" Logan giggled quietly.

"I don't know. But I like it." Kendall said, voice hoarse and low, filled with sleep. He wrapped one of his legs around Logan's waist, and got comfortable in Logan's warmth again.

"Go back to sleep." Kendall sighed out.

"Okay, babe. Sleep well, don't dream_ too_ dirty." Logan smiled.

Kendall hummed in response and within no-time they were back in dreamland again.

**The end.**


	18. Christmas

"Logie, wake up." Kendall whispered, his hand on Logan's back, shaking him gently.

"I don't wanna." Logan mumbled.

"Come on, babe, we have to decorate the house for Christmas today."

"You don't have to wake me up for that, we can do that whenever." Logan said sleepily, still not getting up.

"But I wanna do it now. Please, Logie?" Kendall begged.

"No. Now leave and let me sleep."

Kendall pouted, he had to come up with a plan to get Logan up and ready to decorate the house. Even though Logan was right; they could do it any other time, but for some reason he wanted to do it _now_. So it has to happen now.

"I'll buy you an extra big and awesome present if you get up and come decorate with me now."

"You don't have to buy me anything." Logan said cutely.

"Come with me and help me decorate?" Kendall asked again in a much more gentle tone.

Logan finally turned around in bed, so he was able to look at Kendall; up until this point Kendall had been talking to his boyfriend's back.

"Can we do it in our pajamas?" Logan asked quietly and almost child-like

"Of course we can, Logie." Kendall smiled, which made Logan smile back at him. Logan then got out of bed. Kendall grabbed his hand and together they walked towards the living room, where the boxes filled with Christmas stuff were already waiting for them.

**The End.**


	19. Love bites

I love my boyfriend to death, and I love our job and the fame it comes with it. But there's one thing that's really bugging me: The fact that we're not allowed to tell anyone. Now that alone isn't too bad, but having to keep this relationship a secret, was very hard. We're two males, in the beginning of our twenties and crazy in love. We get horny, and I mean _horny. _There's been so many times I have wanted to bite down into his neck, suck the skin into my mouth, to create a large purple bruise. But the rumors that would come after one of us, or both, would get spotted with a large hickey on our necks, weren't worth it.

Every time I'd attach my lips to his neck, he'd whisper, "Not the neck, baby. Sorry." and push my head down, towards his chest. I happily took the skin all over the rest of his body, but I fantasized about the day I would finally be able to give his neck a special treatment.

We happily gave every other part of the other's body millions and millions of love bites. Our chest, tummies, bums and thighs were filled with hickey-bruises, just for the both of us to enjoy, hided behind clothes for the rest of the world: just another one of _our_ little secrets.

**The end.**


	20. Love ya

Logan's phone beeped. He immediately looked at it and smiled widely: It was a text message from Kendall. He unlocked his phone and clicked on Kendall's name after he opened the messages app.

_Love ya. _The text read. Logan let out a small giggle and then typed in a response.

_You told me a minute ago, Kendall. _Because they only separated a minute ago.

_I know, I just want you to know I love you, a lot. You're always on my mind, Logie._

"Awwwh." Logan hummed quietly. _You're adorable. You're always on my mind too._

Before Logan could lock his phone again, it vibrated, letting Logan know Kendall texted him again.

_You're more adorable._ Logan smiled, they've had this 'discussion' more times than they can count.

_No, you are. _

_No, you!_

_No, you are, Kendall!_

_Let's just agree that we're an incredibly adorable couple, yes?_ Logan laughed out loud.

_Yes, I agree with you on that._

It was quiet for a minute, no messages sent on either side, until Logan's phone beeped again.

_I miss you, Loges._

_I miss you too, sweetie. _Logan sent back, and then sent a second message, _I'll see you in 5 days, we've gone longer without seeing each other, we'll be alright._

_You're right, Logie. I still miss you though. :( _

_I know. I still miss you too, but it's only 5 days. _

_You're the best, you know that?"_

Logan grinned. _I try. _

_You ass._

_You love my ass!_

_That's true. _Logan knew his boyfriend was smirking.

_I'm tired, Kenny. _He texted after letting out a huge yawn.

_Go to sleep. _Kendall told him.

_Okay, nighty, Kendall. See you soon!_

_Goodnight, sweetheart. _

Logan let my eyes fall close, but then he realized something... _Oh and Kenny? I love you too._

**The end.**


End file.
